softlaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Testimonials
Intro to Testimonials In presenting the following case studies, we intend only to show the general healing capabilities of soft lasers, and do not imply or suggest any human claims. Testimonials represent the experiences and opinions of the individual, and are not offered as cures, prescriptions, diagnoses. The Low Level Laser Wikia assumes no responsibility in the correct or incorrect use of this information, and no attempt should be made to use any of this information as a form of treatment without the approval and guidance of your doctor. Your results may vary from those of the individuals providing these testimonials. Photo Testimonials Arthritis Rheumatoid''' Arthritis I have suffered from Psoriatic Rheumatoid Arthritis for 8 years. I received chemo therapy, many anti-inflammatory drugs, and cortisone and none of them worked. I met Dr. Larry and he demonstrated the laser on my hand that I could not open. After the demonstration, I could open my hand and the pain was gone! B.D., California : Ruptured ACL & Arthritis My name is Doug Phillips, President of the SD Racquetball Association, and competitive open player. I am 45 years old and have played multiple sports allmy life. In 1990 I ruptured the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) in my right knee, and was told by two different orthopedic surgeons that I would need total knee replacement. I didn't have the surgery, and continued as best I could an active lifestyle while fighting the pain with a combination of anti-inflammatory drugs and prescribed pain killers - neither of which worked very well at all - the knee was still inflamed and caused a great deal of pain. While at the YMCA for a racquetball session in September 2001, Dr. Lytle allowed me to use his low level laser on my right knee. I lasered for about 3 minutes before and after playing that day. The results were amazing! I was able to play a full hour and a half of racquetball and go back to work without any pain or inflammation! I continued to use the laser approximately 3 times per week for the next 3 weeks, and continue to be amazed by what low level laser therapy has done for me. My right knee is pretty much back to normal, with no pain and no inflammation. Thank you Dr. Lytle for introducing me to this incredible equipment! Doug Phillips, Rapid City, SD After receiving my Q1000 I began using it to quiet the pain in my wrist and thumb joints, of course it did not cure the arthritis, but afterwards I had long hours of pain free use of my hand. I have one of those necks that make a grinding sound when turned from side to side with some pain in the adjacent muscles. I found that the condition could be relieved by the use of the Q1000 directly on the center of the neck. By using the enhancer on the acupoints on each side of the spine, the effect lasted longer. I came back from a trip with a bronchiole condition and was treating it with medications. About that time, the fires started here in CA and the smoke and ash were thick in my area. The congestion in my system was not clearing up. I used the Q1000 on my lungs and bronchiole tube which I believe started a clearing process that loosened up the phlegm so I could cough it out. The process was slow but it did clear up. I have a continuing anemic condition. In August „07 my hemoglobin number had dropped to 8.8 and I was not getting around very well. My medical team got me a transfusion of three units of blood to keep me going. Tests of my bone marrow showed that I had lymphoma, a form of blood cancer. I underwent Rituxan infusion therapy which in 30 days brought my H. number up to 11.7. By May „08 it had dropped back to 10.8. I hid from my medical team and began using the Q1000 on my pelvic bones in hopes that would activate the production of red blood cells. By June „08 my H. number was back up to 11.0 and in July „08 it is up to 11.6 - which is very encouraging. I will continue with the Q1000 treatments and share my success with my medical team. Another of my maladies is squamous cell carcinoma, small scaly growths. After having one removed surgically, I have been working on them with the Q1000. I cannot say that the laser kills the cancer (Note from Dr. Lytle: it does not kill the cancer, but rather helps the body‟s immune system overcome the cancer naturally.) but the growths shrink and the scaly tops fall off, leaving only a reminder of what was there - or nothing at all. I will continue to enjoy my new healing tool and share it with those around me who are willing to grasp something that you cannot hold, chew or swallow. It is sort of like offering the Gospel, some people have trouble accepting the intangible and all that it promises. Arthritis Calvin Rasmussen, Los Molinos, CA I used Dr. Lytle's lasers to treat my knees, which suffer from arthritis and old tennis injuries. It has been successful. Laser treatments of my left knee, which has suffered from arthritis and sports injuries, have been successful. I feel little or no pain in my daily activities. Now I am treating my right knee, which was subject to fewer problems. Mel Mandel My name is Doug Phillips, President of the SD Racquetball Association, and competitive open level payer. I am 45 years old and have played multiple sports all my life. In 1990, I was diagnosed as having ankylosing spondylitis (arthritis) fusing of the spine and hips, and had a “titanium cage” implanted in my back in 1999. In 1990, I also ruptured the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) in my right knee, and was told by two different orthopedic surgeons that I would need a total knee replacement. I didn‟t have the surgery, and continued as best I could an active lifestyle while fighting the pain with a combination of anti-inflammatory drugs and pain killers prescribed by my doctor neither of which worked very well at all – the knee was still inflamed and caused a great deal of pain. While at the YMCA for a lunch time racquetball session in September of 2001, Dr. Larry Lytle allowed me to use his low level laser on my right knee. I lasered the knee for about 3 minute‟s before and after playing that day. The results were amazing – I was able to play a full hour and half of racquetball, and go back to work without any pain or inflammation! I continued to use the laser approximately three times per week (during our lunch time racquetball sessions) for the next 3 weeks, and continue to be amazed by what low level laser therapy has done for me. My right knee is pretty much back to normal, with no pain and no inflammation! Thank you Dr. Lytle for introducing me to this incredible equipment! Doug Phillips, Rapid City, SD Six and a half years ago, I suffered a severe traumatic knee injury when a skier collided with me at a high rate of speed. After two operations, my doctor told me that because I had lost a great deal of bone and cartilage from the shattering and splintering of the multiple impacts that I now had osteoarthritis and a “bone-on-bone situation. His prognosis was that I would need a total knee replacement in three years. I began using the Q-1000 laser with the 800 enhancer, at first once a day, then twice a week. It has been six and a half years and I have not felt the need for replacement surgery. There is pain in my knee when the barometer drops and on rainy days, but a three minute cycle with the laser brings complete relief. Joanne M. Johnson, Aspen, CO : Dental : Tooth Decay Filled Without Novocaine :: My dentist first introduced me to low level laser therapy. I had significant decay under an old filling and the doctor needed to drill close to the nerve to replace the filling. He told me that he had been trying low level laser therapy in place of Novocain injections for this type of procedure, and that it worked in about 70% of his patients. I agreed to give it a try. He lasered the tooth and then started drilling. I heard the drill but felt absolutely no pain or discomfort! He then lasered the tooth again to help the healing process. I had absolutely no pain or discomfort with this "no Novocain" process! Susan Korn, MA Trigeminal Neuralgia As an alternative dentist, I do a lot of bone surgeries that often require removal of bone and tissue. Mr. SR was such a patient. He had been suffering from what many doctors considered Trigeminal Neuralgia - a very painful condition of the mouth. Mr. SR came to my office weekly to use the Rotary Multiplex low level laser as part of his healing process. I believe that low level laser therapy increased his vascularity and helped to remove infection and support tissue regeneration. Mr. SR responded will to the treatments with marked decrease in his pain level. Dr. Martha Cortes TMD & Dental Cavitations My first personal experience with the Rotary Laser and the 808-Enhancer above was extraordinary. I had a TMD problem that I had been working actively on for nearly twenty years. I had dental cavitations that I had had for thirty years. I had previously had surgery on three sites, with one root canal tooth removed. I had known that I had three more areas that were continually testing, but had not been very excited about another surgery. The first one had taken three surgical interventions with follow up injections and Low Level Laser treatments Lasers, Inc. Lasers on at least twelve occasions. A second surgery left me flat on my back for three days. I had the last three areas treated all at once with the 808-Enhancer. Three to five minutes after the treatment, at about two minutes per site, I was aware that my jaw had changed position such that I no longer had neck tightness at the Cervical 2nd vertebrae. I had been aware of this continued tightening as a lingering symptom of my original scoliosis problems. I was free from continued tightening for the first time in my life. I have remained free of the continual tightness for over six weeks and my bite is finally testing for a finalization process. Dr. L.R., Washington TMJ/TMD Pain I have had pain in my jaw joint and muscles (TMJ/TMD) as well as an infection in my gums and bone. I began using an herbal remedy and used the Resonator Laser daily. Now, after just two months, I do not have any jaw pain and my dental hygienist says my dental infection is gone. R.R. Gum Disease I have suffered with gum disease for many years. I have even endured the full mouth surgery... it helped some, but not anything like I had expected. I see my dentist on a 3-month recall, but missed my last appointment. I was very apprehensive about going back to get my teeth cleaned, as I thought the gum pockets would be much worse. Needless to say, I was very surprised (as was my hygenist) when the pockets had improved. She even said, "this is strange but good." It was then that I remembered that I had used the low level laser a few times on my mouth prior to this appointment. I have no doubt that if used on a regular basis, the low level laser would heal my gum disease. Cheryl Matthies Cancer *http://letsputanendtocancer.com/video-picture-experiences/ *Ten years ago Shauna had radiotherapy after removal of a cancerous tumour from the saliva gland in her mouth. ‘It took me 9 years to get to see a consultant after being fobbed off with GPs and nurses. He confirmed what I always suspected, my ear had been damaged by the radiotherapy and this was the underlying cause of my repeated ear infections. My last infection in October 2005 led to a perforated eardrum, and, earlier this year, an acute loss of hearing in my left ear. It was very painful, as though I had water in my ear, with pressure all the time. By chance I discovered Low Level Laser Therapy in March 2006, and the Q1000. After researching the net, with help from Gill at Light for Health, and finding no-one in the area to help me, I decided to use it on myself. Despite the overwhelming evidence from research that LLLT was one of the few things that could help me, I still needed to experience it for myself, before having the confidence to buy my own. So I rented the Q1000 and a red 660 50mW Enhancer probe for four weeks, with truly astounding results! At first the only way I could feel the effect of the Q1000 was to experience tingling down the side of my face. Gill explained that this was increased blood flow as muscles relaxed for the first time after radiotherapy. This made sense to me as I know that one of the side effects of radiotherapy is reduced blood supply. I became pain free after 2 – 3 days when the pressure inside the ear went after inserting the 660 red probe into the ear for three minutes a day. What’s more after about a week I could fully open my mouth to take a proper bite for the first time since the radiotherapy. At Gill’s suggestion I had inserted the 660 red probe into the back of my mouth as far as I could go. Before I could not fully open my mouth to eat a banana or a burger! I had to slot food in side-ways. I was absolutely thrilled to eat normally again. After the month was up, I still had another month to go before the Healing Light seminar, so I extended the rental until I could buy at the seminar. There was no way I was going to do without the Q1000 until I could have my own! Not only that, the laser stopped my daughter’s migraines in the first three minutes. A passing comment by Gill about the ability of the Q1000 to deal with migraines by causing vasodilation alerted me to use it this way. Her migraines usually last for three days, but just one three minute cycle on Mode 2, placed over the pain on the head, stopped it in its tracks. Suddenly I realised that I had a tool here for the whole family! I sorted out my husband’s tense muscles, and dealt with my son’s painful knees from too much rugby. At first he was sceptical about the Q1000, but when he found he could run outside and play rugby after each treatment, and be pain-free, he soon changed his mind. Now when he comes home from rugby with injuries he goes straight to the Q1000. Because of the radiotherapy I had reduced blood supply to the bone in the skull, which caused an ear infection every month, scar tissue and eventually a perforated eardrum. I got into the habit of lasering the back of the ear to increase the blood supply, with the result that since using the laser this way I have not had one ear infection. The recurrent infections have resulted in tinnitus, and that has come right down over time. It is not completely eliminated, but I use it as an indicator of how much light I give myself. If I have overused it the tinnitus gets worse. I cut back on using the Q1000 and the tinnitus returns to a more manageable level. Six weeks ago I had an operation to repair the eardrum with fascia from my ear lobe. I used the laser extensively before the operation, and lasered every day afterwards. I decided not to tell the medical staff what I was doing, but when I went back to have the stitches out at the normal time, the nurse was surprised and said that the stitches could have come out three or four days beforehand. On the basis of this my mother bought a Q1000 for her tinnitus, despite her anxiety about the word ‘laser’! My mother is now confident enough to follow our example and use the laser for other problems. She had what looked like a permanent black dot in the vision of her eye. I had read about the Q1000 for macular degeneration and had used it on my eyes when they were particularly tired and puffy. So we used the light on my mother’s eyes for three breaths, and the black dot disappeared. I was enormously helped by being able to talk on the phone one to one with Gill Jacobs at Light for Health. I was desperate enough to take my health into my own hands and treat myself. Having that support on the end of the phone made all the difference. I had had all those years of putting up with the after effects of something that ‘saved’ my life, but which had also left me with many painful and uncomfortable after effects. It felt like I was banging my head against a brick wall for ten years, trying to find help for symptoms that would not go away. Finding the Q1000 changed my life. Once you try LLLT you simply don’t want to be without it ever again. SHAUNA SEDDON, Property Management Consultant, Warrington, Lancs Immune System Disorders Immune and Neuromuscular Problems I have been disabled since 1985 with immune and neuromuscular problems. I have had to avoid people and most places because of pandemic allergies and must live in a completely pure environment with air and water filters. In December of 2001, a dental procedure which was incorrectly performed left my entire nervous system out of balance. The overwhelming tension building inside my body kept me from standing still or even lying down. Some nights I felt as though I were falling into madness from the constant irritation of every nerve in my brain. My seizures and chemical sensitivity worsened. I was in total exhaustion and unable to perform even the simplest of tasks. In consulting with Dr. Larry Lytle, we were able to correct the improper dental proprioception caused by the previous dental procedure and put my Sympathetic and Parasympathetic Nervous Systems back into balance. In addition, Dr. Lytle show me how to effectively utilize low level laser therapy to relax the tight muscles in my jaw and neck. The neck pain that kept me awake 22 hours per day is now gone and my health is improving. Until 3 weeks ago I was in a downward spiral and in utter despair. Thank you Dr. Lytle for saving my life and giving me hope. Sharon Fitzhenry---- '''Chronic fatigue syndrome, allergies, sinusitis, nasal polyps. Since the age of six I had allergies, was tested positive for everything including grass, cats, dust, walnuts, horses, and sunlight. I had taken medications and supplements since that age until just one year ago when I started treating myself with the Q1000 low level laser. I am no longer on medicine, requiring sinus surgery, and I'm 95% symptom free. For ten years i also had Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (CFS). CFS is a virus but people don't see it, they just see you tired, cranky, depressed, with no energy. With CFS you are tired after you exercise and never feel rested, even though you need to take naps daily. Combine with the allergies and not breathing fully, I never felt well or had a sense of well-being. Just getting up to brush my teeth took will power. That has changed thanks to the low level laser. The laser broke a cycle of getting nasal surgery every few years and taking prednisone, a strong corticosteroid which causes bone loss, rheumatoid arthritis, weight gain, and keeps you awake for days. According to my Doctor Toffel, former head of the American Rhinologic Society and professor at USC, my condition was incurable. He prescribed gamma globulin (white blood cell injections) monthly for the CFS. Toffel is an excellent surgeon but relying on him was like relying on a car mechanic who needs your car to break down so he can fix it. On top of that, I was not getting any better, only slowly accumulating side-effects. I had to take the steroid to keep the polyps from returning. This doctor never mentioned of alternative treatments, not even diet changes. Because of Toffel's diagnosis which included MAIDS (Mild Acquired Immune System Disorder) I was denied insurance due to a pre-existing condition. This was the best thing that ever happened to me. I bought the Q1000 and a Vita-Mix blender and decided to take my health into my own hands and become the my own expert. I took it upon myself to buy the laser and treat myself daily. I used Mode 3 on my spleen and internal organs, Mode 1 on my proprioceptive points, Mode 4 on my glands, Mode 5 on my sinuses and kept it up for one month. Even after a few weeks I could tell the difference. My body was able to activate it's own immune system finally and fight off the virus, and balance out the rest of my metabolism. After a month I had energy at night to go out and do things, my moods had improved, my sinuses were much more clear with less mucus. After 2 years I no longer have polyp growth and i am keeping them from growing. I am now off allergy medicines except when i eat dairy and bread. Part of my self-healing protocol involved diet change to cut out the wheat, sugar, and dairy and increase smoothies with veggies. By using the laser and changing my diet, I was also able to stop the expensive supplements that I had been taking which included vitamins, minerals, huge amounts of vitamin C and about a dozen various tablets and capsules a day. -Bill Levine, Los Angeles, CA CFIDS (Chronic Fatigue and Immune Dysfunction Syndrome) Marek was diagnosed with chronic fatigue and immune dysfunctions syndrome (CFIDS) in the summer of 2002 after six-month period of intensive testing by various medical establishments starting with his GP at the Derry Medical Center. Then a series of recommended specialists, such a the Center for Diseases in Concord, NH; allergists from both New Hampshire and Massachusetts; nutritionists; psychiatric counselors; and Boston Children’s Hospital. They had no course of treatment for him. Most thought it was psychosomatic. CFIDS, also known as chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS), myalgic encephalomyelitis (ME) and by other names, is a complex and debilitating chronic illness that affects the brain and multiple body systems. There is extensive information on this disease at www.cfids.org. We suspected the diagnosis was a guess, as at that time we desperately needed a label for his illness, and this was the best they came up with. Marek was down to 90lbs. and resembled a Holocaust victim. He could no longer attend high school and spent his days sleeping of watching TV. Previously an avid reader, he could no longer focus his attention on reading. Marek has not attended school due to his illness since the middle of ninth grade, and has been completing 3 courses a year through a tutor. He would’ve graduated high school this week if he hadn’t gotten ill. He started to help at his dad’s office since January 2005 as he felt he needed to earn some pocket money. He only has been able to go in 1 day a week for 3 hrs. We lost our faith in the medical establishment, so we went through a 4 month period of trying everything holistic healing method or healer we came across in advertising, health food stores, and recommendations. By sheer luck we came across a doctor who practices anthroposophical medicine. With his treatment, Marek was able to eliminate all prescription medicines, gain weight and attend tutoring for his studies though strict diet. He taught us a lot. There came a point, though, where we realized he had done all he could for Marek. We were unsuccessful in finding another doctor that could help until seeing Dr. Yolin, in June 2005. At our first visit, Marek was fitted for the Miracle Bite Tabs, and we rented the laser kit for 10 days to treat Dental Distress Syndrome. The results have been so good. Since our first visit 5 days ago, Marek has said he hasn’t felt this well in so long that he can even remember when the last time he felt this good was. He said, “I had set the goal when Dad first hired me that I would come into work Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and take off Saturday through Monday. I haven’t been able to do that before, this week I can do it and it feels great!” Marek also had a headache when he woke up Wednesday morning and decided to try the laser to see if it would help. After completing the whole scan he does with the laser the headache was gone and he was ready to go to work. We’re really confident that if things continue like this, he is going to be able to go to school this fall. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping just with the excitement that something is finally working and Marek will be able to recover and live a normal life. Every day he looks and feels better. God Bless you Doctor! Sincerely, D.R. New Hampshire An 18 year old high school basketball player diagnosed with Mono two weeks prior to his first visit to my office. Medical doctor drew blood the morning of first visit almost 15,000 white blood count and told the mother that his spleen was very swollen and discussed using Predizone to reduce the inflammation. I adjusted the patient and gave him a homeopathic remedy made specifically for Epstein Barr virus, which is what caused Mono. The patient was lasered (on the spleen area) with the Q1000 three times over five days (using mode 3). The medical doctor drew blood five days after the laser therapy treatment and the white blood count was just over 8,000! The doctors released the patient to play basketball on the sixth day. He played every game and his team lost in the semifinals of the state tournament. Dr. Darrel Metcalf (DC) Diabetes Lifelong Diabetes I have experienced diabetes most of my adult life. In January of this year, my doctor gave 1 month to get my blood sugar count down (254) or she was going to start me on insulin. I wasn't much interested in insulin as everyone I knew that had started on it was now dead. I started lasering my pancreas with the Q1000 laser for one 3-minute session per day. During the first week, my blood sugar counts (as tested on two different machines) dropped about 20 points per day. I kept lasering every day, but my blood sugar count started going up. I called Dr. Lytle and he indicated that I had probably "gone over the top of the bell curve" and to only laser every other (or 3rd) day. I backed off to lasering 2 or 3 times per week, and my blood sugar counts have now stablized - without any additional treatment methods - at 135. Robert Rumph, MT Adolescent Diabetes I have a friend whose 15 year old daughter is diabetic and was taking 22 units of insulin per day. Using low level laser therapy on her pancreas and pancreas accupoint activation points, she has been able to reduce her insulin needs to only 2 units per day, and has been stable at this level for over a year. Pat Weldy, IN PAIN Foot Pain I am a diabetic. I have been keeping it under control with diet and having the pancreas reflex points worked by a foot reflexologist. These points were always very, very painful but after just one laser demonstration, the pain was gone. I bought a laser and became a Distributor, then sold two lasers in two days! D.O. See Diabetes Mellitus Paralysis A 63 year old woman fell off the roof of their home while helping her husband. She had been paralyzed and in a wheel chair for over 1.5 years. After only 1.5 weeks of treatment with low level laser therapy she felt fingling feelings in her hands. The family purchased a Q1000 laser for the woman to use at home. Four weeks later this woman is walking with a cane unassisted! A 13 year old boy was paralyzed from a trampoline accident and had no feeling below his neck. Five years after the accident he was introduced to low level laser therapy. On his first session, he felt a warmth in his liver area (the area where the low level laser energy was being applied). This was the first time in 5 years that he had felt anything below his neck. This young man is now in college and is able to feed himself, write his own name and even has some usage of his legs. He is looking forward to additional improvements as he continues his low level laser therapy. Prostate PSA Counts Under Control Thank you again for introducing me to the Resonator and low level laser therapy. I have been able to control my PSA counts by lasering directly over the prostate. Webster Jones. Bone Spur on Heel I developed a bone spur on the heel of my right foot that resulted in tremendous pain. Walking was a chore and jogging (my favorite activity) was out of the question. The foot center tried a series of Cortisone shots with hot water and electrical stimulation. When this didn't work, they suggested an orthotic insert for my shoe and surgery. A professional acquaintance suggested that I try low level laser therapy. I utilized the Q1000 laser on a series of pressure points and also on the sore heel itself. Within one to two treatments, the pain in my heel subsided and I am once again back doing the things I love! A. Polakoff, NY Migraine Headache A patient called in and was about to cancel her appointment due to a severe migraine headache. We convinced her to come in and with one two-minute demonstration using the Q1000 and 660 Enhancer low level lasers, were able to eliminate the migraine and all symptoms. Dr. Herb Yolin, MA Recurring Sciatic Pains In Leg Elaine had recurring sciatic pain that ran down her leg. Her chiropractor was sometimes able to provide a little help, but the pain usually persisted. She came in one day to pick up some vitamins, and I suggested that we give the low level laser a try. Elaine placed my Rotary Multiplex laser on the origination point of the pain for two 3-minute sessions and then went home. She called me up the next day and said, "it's phenomenal! - the pain is gone - in less than 24 hours, it is completely gone!" David Getoff, CA Dull Pain In Abdomen For 20 Years A patient told me of a constant, dull aching pain in the lower right quadrant of her adbominal area around the waist line. She had been to countless physicians who had performed dozens of tests without determining the origin of the pain, and who were recommending exploratory surgery. My patient had no interest in surgery, and had resolved to simply live with the pain. I suggested that we give the Rotary Multiplex a try. She lasered the area of pain for two 3-minute cycles, and I asked her to call me the next day. I didn't hear from her for about two weeks, but when I saw her she said, "I want to let you know that that laser treatment was phenomenal - the pain was completely gone the next day - understand - for the first time in 20 years, I was without pain!" David Getoff, CA Permanent Makeup Applications The Q100 laser has been very useful to me in managing post-procedural swelling and discomfort for my permanent cosmetic and tattoo clients. In all procedures, it immediately reduces traumatic erythema (redness) which makes it easier to see true color results. Eyes and lips tend to swell in response to the trauma of tattooing - sometimes dramatically so. The laser reduces this swelling dramatically - usually before the client leaves the chair! Jeffery Segal, CA 6 Year Old With Ruptured Appendix Two days post-operatively, this child was unable to move because of severe abdominal pain and was dehydrated and unable to take oral fluids. I applied the low level laser in the morning. By afternoon of the same day, the child was out of bed walking with very little discomfort and was also able to take fluids. Dr. Romeo Quini, M.D. Herpes Zoster Lesions A farmer in his mid-thirties had herpes zoster lesions on the right chest. He had problems breathing and despite taking pain medications, could not move because of pain. I saw him with early vesicular lesions along the nerve trunks on the right chest. Low level laser therapy was given that day and another sessions early the next day. Without pain medications, his pain was negligible after the second treatment and he went back to work on his farm. Dr. Romeo Quini, M.D. Pain From Severed 5th Cranial Nerve The thing (low level laser) is miraculous for handling pain. I think it may work on helping to regenerate a severed nerve situation I've got going. Some 6 years ago, an MD severed my 5th cranial nerve on the right side. I've had phantom pain ever since the operation, but have regenerated a new system which allows me to use my right arm. I've put the laser on this pain a number of times and it gets rid of it for a while. Amazing! Serge Popper Sciatic Pain I began working with 'Jane" Spinal Injury I have suffered from intense nerve pain and numbness in my legs and feet for the past five years because of a spinal cord injury. I had tried several narcotic drugs for the pain, and, because of side effects, I quickly changed to less powerful drugs. This did not relieve the pain, but it kept it bearable. I purchased the Q1000 on May 12, 2007, and began using it immediately. The intense pain has been brought under control. Although I am not pain free, my need for pain medication has become so minimal, I am taking only an occasional Advil. Because of my injury, I had lost most feeling in my toes and the bottoms of both my feet. After using the laser for the past 25 days, many sensations are returning. I am so pleased with the results from using the Q1000 laser. Ann, Salt Lake City, UT Miscellaneous Testimonials “After receiving my Q1000 I began using it to quiet the pain in my wrist and thumb joints, of course it did not cure the arthritis, but afterwards I had long hours of pain free use of my hand.  I have one of those necks that make a grinding sound when turned from side to side with some pain in the adjacent muscles. I found that the condition could be relieved by the use of the Q1000 directly on the center of the neck. By using the enhancer on the acupoints on each side of the spine, the effect lasted longer.  I came back from a trip with a bronchiole condition and was treating it with medications. About that time, the fires started here in CA and the smoke and ash were thick in my area. The congestion in my system was not clearing up. I used the Q1000 on my lungs and bronchiole which I believe started a clearing process that loosened up the phlegm so I could cough it out.   I have a continuing anemic condition. In August ‘07 my hemoglobin number had dropped to 8.8 and I was not getting around very well. My medical team got me a transfusion of three units of blood to keep me going. Tests of my bone marrow showed that I had lymphoma, a form of blood cancer. I underwent Rituxan infusion therapy which in 30 days brought my H. number up to 11.7. By May ‘08 it had dropped back to 10.8. I hid from my medical team and began using the Q1000 on my pelvic bones in hopes that would activate the production of red blood cells. By June ‘08 my H. number was back up to 11.0 and in July ‘08 it is up to 11.6 - which is very encouraging. I will continue with the Q1000 treatments and share my success with my medical team.  Another of my maladies is squamous cell carcinoma, small scaly growths. After having one removed surgically, I have been working on them with the Q1000. I cannot say that the laser kills the cancer (Note from Dr. Lytle: it does not kill the cancer, but rather helps the body’s immune system overcome the cancer naturally.) but the growths shrink and the scaly tops fall off, leaving only a reminder of what was there - or nothing at all.  I will continue to enjoy my new healing tool and share it with those around me who are willing to grasp something that you cannot hold, chew or swallow. It is sort of like offering the Gospel, some people have trouble accepting the intangible and all that it promises." ~C. Rasmussen, Los Molinos, CA We are both using our lasers and having great luck with them. I often say I think they're keeping us alive. Lately I've been having a problem with I think carpal tunnel syndrome so my laser is working overtime and the problem is becoming less and less of a problem. Len phoned you some time ago when he was told he had a basal cell carcinoma. Well, it turned out to be melanoma - on his head. We used the laser before the surgery and since. So far so good, no spread anywhere. And it's almost a year now. Thanks for everything. ~L. Bateman